Dougie's Angel
by spicyketchupx3
Summary: dont know how to explain it. ive been dreaming up this story for a while. sorry how the beginning is vague. ONE SHOT dougie poynter mcfly


She was asleep in her hospital bed. She had already told them she didn't want to see him. He didn't know that. He walked into her room and quietly woke her. She went to rub her eye and winced in pain. She looked at her hand, and then at him, giving him the most emotionless look he had ever seen on her face. She was completely broken. He looked at her questioningly. She flipped him off and turned to go back to sleep. Dougie finally spoke, "Em?" "Get out." Dougie was surprised at this. "Em, what did" She cut him off. "Dougie Lee Poynter, I swear to god, if you don't leave this room right now I will kill you." She didn't shout, she kept her voice very low, and Dougie knew that if she talked like that, you had better start running.

Dougie closed the door behind him and looked up at the rest of the band. They were pissed too. "Guys," Dougie said quietly "what did I do to her?" Tom was the first to speak, "Dougie, Frankie's been cheating on you. This whole damn time. And you've been too stupid to even see it." Dougie had to sit down now. "But what does that have to do with anything?" "Remember breaking up with her last night?" Danny asked angrily. "Yeah." Dougie was confused. "Emily was so incredibly happy. We were all happy in fact. We were so happy that you finally broke up with that slut of a girlfriend, who couldn't love you like Em does." Dougie looked up at them. "What?" Harry spoke up, "But of course you just couldn't say away from Frankie."

Flashback to earlier that night

Frankie and Dougie were just about to leave. Dougie had grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. "Bye guys." He said with a grin on his face. Tom, Danny, harry, and Emily weakly smiled at him. The door closed. Emily fell off the couch to the floor crying. Danny kneeled next to her. "Don't worry Em, he'll figure it out sooner or later." Tom and harry came down next to her as well and tried to make her feel better. She cried something out in gibberish. "What?" Danny said." She said something else they couldn't make out. "Oh, never mind." She sighed still sobbing. She began to crawl towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Tom asked her. "To be alone." She reached the bathroom door. "Don't bother me" she said desperately. And she closed the door behind her and locked it. The guys looked at each other sadly and sat back on the couch.

Ten minutes had passed and she wasn't done yet. She looked up at the mirror to find what she thought was her pathetic self looking back. She stood up, challenging herself. "Did you honestly think you were good enough?" she screamed punching the reflection right in the face, shattering the mirror. The boys jumped out of their seats and looked at each other with fright in their eyes. "For him? For anyone?" they heard he scream at herself again, punching the mirror once more. She fell to the ground sobbing. She looked around her, and picked up a piece of glass from in front of her. She slit her wrists and lied down on the floor again. The guys struggled to get the door open. "Em, lest us in! Please!" Danny cried desperately. "No Danny! Let me die!" "Em, please!" Tom cried out. "No!" "Emily, it's not your fault! He's not good enough for you anyway!" Harry tried to make her feel better. "But he's all I ever wanted Harry. He's all I ever" she couldn't finish her sentence. She passed out.

* * *

The boys were still trying to get the door open. Danny looked down, finding that they were standing in a puddle of blood. "Fuck it mate! We have to knock it down!" Danny screamed pointing to the floor. Tom and Harry looked at each other, then at Danny who was at the other end of the room, ready to run into the door. Tom and harry got as far away from the door as possible. Danny ran into the door. He bounced off of it. He tried again. No luck. He kept running into the door, nothing could stop him. "Danny!" tom cried. "No! I'm not gonna let her die just because Dougie's so fucking stupid!" Danny shouted. Tom backed off. Danny finally got through, breaking the door to pieces. Harry was already on the phone with the ambulance. Tom and Danny carried her out to the couch. They were all crying now. Danny tried everything to wake her up. "Danny, there's nothing we could do now. I'm sorry mate." Danny looked up at tom, thinking for a second, and then went outside to wait for the ambulance.

Back to the present

"Quite frankly Doug, if Danny couldn't get that door down, Emily would be dead right now and it'd be your fault." Dougie looked at Tom, and then at Danny. He got up and hugged Danny. "Thank you." Dougie whispered to Danny through sobs. "She's given up on you now. She thinks it's her fault she's not good enough for you." Danny said plainly. Dougie looked at him, "what?" "You heard me." danny said as he walked away. "danny's really pissed off at you." tom said quietly, looking down. "i realized." dougie said sadly.

Dougie had finally stopped crying and went into Emily's room. She glared at him still pissed off.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not ok Doug."

"I could understand that."

He looked into her eyes, hoping that love she had for him was still there.

He had always loved her, but put it in the back of his mind. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

He couldn't see it.

"Em."

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

She looked out the window, not answering him.

Dougie got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to Emily.

"Because I do."

He leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met. Her eyes didn't close. He felt the sparks. She was too pissed to realize she did too.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, searching for anything. Nothing.

"You know it's funny how the only thing I ever wanted doesn't mean a thing now." She looked in his eyes.

"What's that Em?"

She looked away for a second.

"You."

Dougie was shocked at this.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He laid his head down on her chest and began sobbing.

She picked his face up above her and looked at him. He couldn't look at her. She felt his warm tears land on her cheek. She bit her lip, seeing that now he was crying his heart out.

He finally looked at her again. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him.

She brought him closer to her face, kissing him passionately. Her eyes closed this time, and she felt the sparks too. She ran her stitched hand through his hair; the good hand softly stroked his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her so tightly. He couldn't loose her again.

She pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"I thought I don't mean a thing now?" he looked in her eyes and kissed her lips softly.

"I can't stay mad at you." She kissed him again.

"I love you Em." Dougie said still kissing her

"I love you too Doug."

He placed his head in the crook of her neck. She hugged his neck with one arm and held his head with the free hand, holding onto him, like he was hers and no one else's. She kissed his forehead softly and whispered in his ear, "You're mine now mister." He laughed quietly and said, "anything you say, em."

* * *

frankie finally arrived at the hospital.

"tom, wheres my dougie?"

"shut up you cheating hoe! hes not yours anymore anyway!"

"what did you just say tom!?"

"bitch you know what i said, so why dont you just walk your ugly ass out of here!"

"i'm not leaving until i see dougie."

"well he certianly does not want to see you! not after what you did to him!"

frankie stopped listening to tom, and walked to the front desk.

"which room is Emily Marie Jones in?"

****************************Emily is Danny's cousin! thats y he was so protective of her. o0o0o twist!***********************

"room 304. right down the hall." the kind old lady pointed to the left.

"thank you."

frankie shoved tom out of her way.

"even out your hair, cunt!" he yelled after her.

she flipped him off without even looking back.

* * *

frankie walked into emily's room to find emily and dougie asleep in each others arms.

"BITCH!" Frankie screamed, waking them both up.

dougie fell off the bed, and emily woke up with a scream.

"what the fuck, frankie?!" dougie yelled at her.

"you're 'what the fuck'-ing me? i should be asking you the same question!"

dougie got up from the floor and walked right up to her.

"no! you lying bitch, you cheated on me!"

"So?! its not like you wanted to give me any!"

"Oh, thats what this is about?! You cheated on me because we didnt have sex?!"

"i still love you though! i just needed some action!"

"if you really loved me frankie, you would have been happy to wait!"

frankie looked down for a second, then kissed dougie.

he struggled to get her off of him.

she pulled away and smiled at him. he slapped that smile right off her face.

emily popped up from behind frankie without her knowing. she had that evil smile on her face. dougie smiled too.

emily jumped frankie and beat the living shit out of her.

"i swear to god frankie, if you dont leave right now, you'll be the one in the hospital bed!" she yelled after beating her up for a few mintues

frankie ran out of the room, screaming.

"oh yeah, if emily didnt make it clear for you, we are over!" dougie called to her.

dougie turned around to see emily, still shaking with anger at frankie.

"em, dont worry. she is never coming back." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

she tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he was so much taller than her.

dougie noticed her delima and picked her up to kiss her.

emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"well, i see you two have made up." said a voice at the door.

they looked over to see danny at the door, smiling weakly.

emily ran over and hugged him.

"are you ok em?" he asked her.

"you should be asking yourself that! you look awful!"

" i know, i know. its just that i told your mom i'd keep you safe, what do i tell her now?"

"i see your point. im sorry."

she looked back at dougie, then at danny, noticing the tension between the two.

"well danny, seeing that i have made up with dougie, i think you should too. but you have to do it somewhere else because this is my room and im tired."

dougie looked at emily, worried.

"dont worry. you'll be fine." she whispered to him as she pushed him out the door.

they both looked at the floor during the ackward silence.

"listen danny. im sorry mate. i had no idea she loved me that much, if i had"

danny cut him off "dont worry bout it dougs. i was just," he felt the tears coming to his eyes "you know, i was worried that" he let the tears fall "i mean" he didnt know how to put it. "she could have died man. i just couldnt" danny sighed.

"i know danny, i know." dougie pulled him into a hug. "look at the bright side, you got the door down. you literally saved her life. i think _i_ owe you for that."

"how do _you_ owe me?" danny pulled out of the hug and looked at dougie.

"she is everything i ever wanted. her hair, her big blue eyes, her lips, the way you can take her out to dinner and then wrestle with her. a girl like her is hard to find. i feel safe in her arms. she's..." dougie looked at the floor. he looked up at danny again.

"she's my guardian angel."

"thats beautiful doug." danny's smile was wide and happy for the first time in days. "just be good to her ok?"

"alright mate. im gonna go back to see her now."

"ok"

* * *

dougie walked into emily's room to find her just barely awake.

he sat down next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"you should go to sleep now babe, you're tired."

"will you sleep with me?"

"sure" dougie smiled and laid down on top of her, with his legs hanging off the bed so he wouldnt put much weight on her.

he kissed her lips softly. "good night em" he said quietly, their lips still toughing.

"night dougie." she kissed him back.

dougie pulled away and looked at her one last time before kissing her forehead, and laying his head on her chest.

he closed his eyes and thought about his beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
